Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating liquid crystal display panels.
Description of Related Art
Typically, a liquid crystal display panel is made by a method including forming a dummy region between any of two adjacent panel group regions on a substrate, which are partitioned by at least one adhesive structure. However, it is also required in the method to conjugate a color filter onto a surface of the adhesive structure away from the substrate. Owing to the conjugating of the color filter may compress the flexible adhesive structure between the color filter and the substrate, the air remaining inside the dummy region may be under pressure to penetrate into the panel group regions, and becomes bubbles within visual area of the panel group regions, which deteriorates the yield rate of fabricating liquid crystal display panels.
In addition, the liquid crystal filled-up panel group regions aside with the empty dummy region would accordingly generate pressure difference in the process of conjugating the color filter. As such, the force exerting on the adhesive structure owing to the pressure difference may crash a part of the adhesive structure causing leakage of the liquid crystal inside the panel group regions. The leakage of the liquid crystal may also reduce the yield rate of fabricating liquid crystal display panels.
As aforementioned, the typical methods for fabricating liquid crystal display panels exist drawbacks that need further improvements. Therefore, to deal with aforesaid problem effectively is an important subject of research and development, and also a desired improvement in the art. Practitioners of ordinary skill in the art have striven to attain a solution.